


The temple of the volcano

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Breast Expansion, F/M, Inflation, Kink trash again, object insertation, voyeurism kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: !!! Read the tags, this is kink trash!!!Lina and the gang happen upon a temple that will increase their magical powers... in a rather unconventional way.





	The temple of the volcano

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far without looking for kink, turn back now. 
> 
> (Sorry for filling up the slayers tag with 5,000 kink, I’ve just been posting everything I’ve written and hadn’t had the nerve to post haha)   
> Everyone else, this is kind of set in TRY, but it doesn’t really matter too much :)

"So, this is the temple that is supposed to be able to increase our power levels?" Said Lina, looking at the shabby, overgrown entrance dubiously. She and her travelling companions had come to this temple set into the side of a volcano in the outer world in search of a magical artefact kept there that could increase power, but it was looking less and less likely the closer they got. It seemed almost abandoned, with a thick carpet of moss growing over what had once been the paved courtyard in front of the temple entrance, and chunks of marble littered the ground from where once there had been a double row of white columns. 

However, as they strode up to the entrance, a woman in green robes appeared from within. Her face was covered by a hood, but her voice was kind as she spoke. 

"Greetings, travellers. For what reason have you come here?" 

Lina decided that honesty was the best policy. "Well, we heard about an item that we could use to boost our powers, and we were hoping that we could buy it." (or steal it if the price was too high, or if it wasn't for sale.) 

The priestess chuckled. "Oh, you may have it for free, if you like. Only females may enter this temple, though. I'm afraid you two- " she gestured to Zel and Gourry- "must stay behind."

"Ah, well." Gourry shrugged. "See you guys later, I guess.

Zel looked annoyed, but nodded. "Try not to take too long."

"Come with me, then." Said the priestess, and ushered them through into the dark temple. 

Other priestesses wearing less fine robes arrived, and politely took their coats, as well as the outer robe of the high priestess. Lina tried not to stare- beneath the robes were some of the largest breasts she'd ever seen! They had to be at least the size of grapefruits! The robe the priestess wore had a plunging neckline that only made them look bigger, and a ruby red jewelled necklace nestled in the woman's cleavage. Lina tried to tear her jealous eyes away as the high priestess shook out her hair and her generous assets jiggled about. 

"Right this way, if you will." The priestess said, and strode down a dark corridor. 

The temple was carved into the mountainside, and the only source of light inside was veins of glowing rock in the marble walls. Strange globular rock formations bulged out of the walls and ceiling, and as they went deeper into the mountain, red crystals appeared, growing out of the corners and details of the carvings like fungi. 

Eventually, they came to a dead end, blocked off by a satin curtain. "We are here." Said the priestess, ushering them inside. Lina and Amelia gasped as they entered a cave that was like the inside of a geode. It was round but the inside surfaces were all covered in tiny sparkling crystals. Glowing phosphorescent rocks were refracted through them, lighting the room up in a rainbow of colours and making it hard to see, but a path had been cleared through the crystals up to a place where another one of the globular rock formations made the vague shape of a throne, which was covered with pillows, and a shadowy object Lina couldn't make out from a distance. She and Amelia ran to the throne eagerly, only for the object to reveal itself to be...

A part of the rock formation. In the shape of a dick. A giant dick, sticking up out of the throne. Lina spun around angrily. "Is this a joke?!" She yelled.

The priestess smiled and sighed knowingly. "Of course not. That rock formation is connected to the heart of the volcano, and tremendous energy flows through it. The best way to get that energy is, well..." she smirked. 

"No way." Said Lina flatly. The energy in the room was enough to make her break out in goosebumps, but there was no way she was fucking a rock. No way. 

She turned on her heel to leave when she was surprised by Amelia scolding her. "Miss Lina, now is not the time to be a prude."

"Are you serious Amelia?" Lina spun back around, but Amelia's face was determined.

"Sexual magic is a very powerful kind of magic, and we need every advantage we can get in this battle, no matter how embarrassing it might be!" She set her shoulders and glared at the rock. "I'll go first, if you're scared." 

"Uh, sure..." said Lina, backing away to the curtain. "I'll just be out here..." 

\---

Lina sat hugging her knees to her chest, trying to block out the sounds coming from the room. Amelia seemed to be actually enjoying herself, and that made it even more embarrassing. She guessed Amelia was probably used to it, seeing as how Zel was part rock Golem, he must have a dick made out of rock too... 

... and now she had accidentally thought about Zelgadiss' dick. Great. Lina stared at the carvings in the ceiling and tried again to focus on the aesthetic beauty of the geometric carvings revealing the smooth, glassy rock's imperfections and veins, and the tiny glowing crystals embedded within, but it was difficult. 

After an agonising amount of time, the sounds quieted and Amelia called out to her. "It's okay to come in now, Lina." 

Blushing bright red, Lina pushed aside the curtain to see Amelia looking... different. She was standing a little hunched over, and was gasping, clutching at her- her breasts! They had always been pretty huge for such a short girl, but now they were ridiculous, straining at her shirt and bulging around the outlines of her bra. Amelia grinned. "Are you sure you don't want a go, Lina?" She said, sticking her chest out. 

"Why the hell did it grow your boobs?" Shrieked Lina, glaring over at the priestess. She knew a rack that big couldn't be natural. 

"Well, the power has to be stored somewhere. The swelling will go down as it's dispersed throughout your body." The priestess smirked as she helped Amelia up. 

"It had better." Said Amelia, rubbing her stomach, and Lina noticed that that was rounded out too. Amelia rolled up her shirt and rubbed her bare skin. "I look like I'm pregnant!" 

Lina bit her lip as another priestess appeared and helped Amelia from the room. When only she and the high priestess were left, she turned to face the throne. "Okay." She said. "I'll do it." 

"Excellent." Said the priestess, making no move to leave. 

"Do you have to watch?" 

"Yes. I have to make sure that this ritual doesn't get out of control. The energy is very strong and could consume a lesser magician."

Lina sighed. Of course she'd have to watch. She sat on the edge of the throne and took her boots off, gulping as she looked down at the rock. All of her bravado aside, she had no idea how the hell she was going to fit that thing inside of her. It was obscenely big. At least it was smooth, made out of the same grey marble as the outer corridors, and seemed to be dry. She touched it with one finger, then brought her hand away with a gasp as she felt a surge of power flow through into her. It was hot. Putting it in her pussy seemed like less of a good idea. Don't think about it, Lina. Stop thinking about it. So you're gonna lose your virginity to some sort of sentient magic mountain-penis. No big deal. 

"Um... how do I even start?" She asked the priestess eventually, blushing harder than she thought was possible. 

"Oh, the way you normally would. Get yourself ready." 

Lina stared at the rock. "How in the hells do I get ready for that?" 

The priestess smirked. "Oh, are you a virgin? Allow me to help." She snapped her fingers and the rock shrank down to a comically small size, so that it was only as big as one of Lina's fingers. 

Lina breathed a sigh of relief. "I know that was supposed to be insulting but if it still gets the job done I'm gonna take it like that." She shimmied out of her leggings, and turned her back on the older woman as she pulled down her knickers, before realising that she would have to sit facing her anyway. She refused to look at her as she gingerly sat down halfway and aligned the tip of the rock- penis to her entrance. Immediately the energy flowed into her, much stronger that it had been when she touched it with her hand. She was unable to keep herself from crying out as she sat down, sheathing the hot, rigid rock inside her. She sat there, panting, and then looked back up at the priestess. "Now what?" 

She smiled and clicked her fingers, and Lina groaned as she felt her entrance start to stretch. "Well, it does have to be it's full size to start the energy transfer, but other than that, feel free to enjoy yourself." 

"Aughhh" Lina brought her hands to her stomach as she felt the rock expand further, getting deeper and deeper into her as well as stretching her wider. It felt amazing. 

"Touch yourself." Said the high priestess from where she was leaning nonchalantly against the wall, arms crossed underneath her massive breasts. 

"Wha?" Said Lina, still in a daze from the continued stretching. 

"You should touch yourself. Enjoy it." Said the high priestess again. 

Lina brought her hands to her breasts over her top and squeezed gently, then harder. Gods, they felt so sensitive. And her nipples were the hardest they'd ever been. She squeezed harder, and then let go of one to gently touch her clitoris. She gasped as the sensation swept over her and she clenched around the still- growing shaft automatically. She squirmed around it, lifting herself up a little and grinding down on it, moaning again as it found new sensitive spots deep inside her. 

"Good." Said the priestess, surveying the panting, sweating girl in front of her dispassionately. "You're almost ready." 

Lina gasped and fucked herself back on the rock harder, trying to force it deeper and deeper, when her stomach gurgled and she looked down to see that it had puffed out a little and was wobbling as she bounced. She had expected to feel disgust seeing herself fatten up like this, but instead a primal satisfaction raced through her straight to her centre and she moaned, bringing both hands to her belly and kneading it. It was quite firm, sticking out rather than falling down into rolls, but still had lots of give to it as she rubbed at it. 

Her top was getting quite tight around her stomach and so she rolled it up, watching as her bare belly expanded into her lap. Then she became aware of a creaking noise, and shrieked with pleasure to notice that her breasts were growing too, and were looking almost as though they'd rip her top. She pulled her top over her head and abandoned her belly to grab her new breasts as they bulged over her bra, before that started to get painfully tight and she unhooked it, letting her breasts bounce out. They were perky too, fat teardrops of flesh that had reached the size of oranges and were still growing, resting on her giant belly. She palmed at one of her nipples and reached under her stomach to her clit, and then cried out as she came. 

Panting, she surveyed herself before she met the eyes of the priestess. She had swollen far larger than Amelia had. Her belly alone looked as though she had eaten a whole watermelon, and she had had to spread her thighs to make room for it. They had plumped up too, as had her arse, but the most pleasing thing was her breasts, which jiggled as she tried to get herself comfortable and were now almost as big as the priestess'. She could feel the power surging around inside of her excess flesh, jolting in time with her racing heartbeat. 

"That wasn't too hard, was it?" Said the priestess, coming over to help Lina up, but she stopped her.

"Wait! This fight- I might have to fight lord Darkstar himself- I need all the power I can get. Could I.. go again?" She bit her lip and squeezed around the massive rod she was still sitting on. 

The priestess frowned. "Well... I do see why you would want to, but it would be a little dangerous..." 

Lina sighed. "Look, I've had to save the world twice already and i really need to keep up my winning streak if you don't want our dimension to fall to chaos. Can I please have more energy?"

The priestess frowned. "When you talk like that it sounds as though you have an ulterior motive." 

Lina blushed, aware of what a state she looked as she rubbed her stomach. "If I have any ulterior motive, it's just that this feels amazing and I want to be bigger." 

"So you're just being greedy." 

Lina made to stand up, sighing. Mostly it's for the saving the world thing, but yeah, I guess I am." 

The priestess smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, and Lina groaned as she slid back down around the rock. "I'll allow it, just this once." She said, smiling. "I know how you feel, after all."

"Thanks." Lina gasped as she felt the energy surge into her again and her stomach rolled out further into her lap. She had to sit up as it's bulk met the stone beneath her and rose upwards, making it difficult for Lina to keep riding the stone, but the sensation of the energy flowing in and of her own expanding body was enough to keep her moaning with pleasure. She grabbed at her breasts, now almost the size of watermelons, and dug her hands into the soft flesh. Her cunt spasmed around the hot rock shaft, and it sent one last burst of energy through her as her stomach reached past her spread knees and rolled over the edge of the rocky shelf, wobbling as the gravity fought with her expanding frame. She came with a half -stifled roar. 

Her body started to shrink as soon as she got off of the rock, grunting as she tried to balance her massive gut in front of her. She felt tired, but satisfied, and smoothed a hand over her sagging belly proudly. 

Amelia knocked on the wall beside the curtain, and barged in before Lina could yell at her. "You've gone quiet, Miss Lina, so I'm guessing you're done! Wasn't that-" she stopped as she saw Lina struggling to reach around her stomach to get her leggings on. "Oh my. I guess you never do anything by halves, eh Lina?" 

"Shut up!" Said Lina, trying to cross her arms over her chest but her breasts were still too big. 

Amelia smirked. "I think you should go and show those to Mr Gourry before they get back to normal! Maybe then you'll finally get together!" 

"Go away!" Lina threw her boot at Amelia's head, but she just laughed, dodging it and going back outside, already back to normal size and skipping. 

Lina blushed as she imagined Gourry's reaction to her inflated breasts. (But there's no time for that now.) She thought, pulling her gloves back on and feeling the magic inside her responding to the talismans on her wrists. (I've got a world to save, first.) She concentrated and shrunk her body back down to normal size, then put her clothes on. She thanked the priestess, then she and Amelia strode out of the temple, ready for whatever the enemy had to throw at them.


End file.
